


The things we do make walls shake

by iamleavingthisfandom



Series: Don't try this at home (unless you want to) [3]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Eddie gets that dick, Eddie wants that dick, Fuck Stephen King, Fuck the Canon, M/M, Nobody is Dead, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, Richie Tozier is a service top, Smut, Wall Sex, and fluff, they live and they fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:20:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21548248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamleavingthisfandom/pseuds/iamleavingthisfandom
Summary: “Just making sure you’re interested enough to follow through on your promise,” his attempt at nonchalance was kind of ruined when he rubbed the inseam of Richie’s jeans on the upper part of his thigh and grinned.“Oh, I’ll follow through, don’t you worry about that.” Eddie looked at the dashboard and felt a surge of pride when he saw the speedometer jump up a couple of miles per hour. “The only question is,” he looked back at Richie, who was still watching the road, “what do you want me to do to you once we get to my place?”Eddie hadn’t really thought it through that far. But hey, luckily, he had lots of ideas for what he wanted Richie to do to him, so he could just pick one of those.“Well, since you asked, I want you to pick me up and fuck me against the wall.” Eddie was proud to see that Richie nearly choked on his breath at that. And when he actually pressed his hand into the bulge in his jeans, he seemed very interested.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Series: Don't try this at home (unless you want to) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1546576
Comments: 35
Kudos: 441





	The things we do make walls shake

**Author's Note:**

> Did I hear someone say they wanted more Eddie's POV smut in the comments to the first fic of the series? I did. Just goes to show ya, ask and you might receive. So if y'all have something else you'd want me to write for this, chime off in the comments and if I like the idea I might very well write it! I have a few more fics planned out for the series, tho, so if you don't have any ideas, that's fine, too.
> 
> Did I think this would become a series when I wrote the first one? Fuck no. But hey, they are fun to write, so whatever, I'm not complaining. 
> 
> Richie calls Eddie ridiculous nicknames before sex because if you say 'no homo' then it's not gay.

Eddie wasn’t moving in just yet. He hadn’t shipped anything to LA, even if he was going to and soon. First, he was planning to stay at Richie’s place to see if he liked it at all. He was pretty sure he’d love staying with Richie (it was _Richie_ , after all), but whether he liked Richie’s current place or LA overall remained to be seen.

When he got past the baggage claim at the airport and saw Richie waiting for him with a sign, though, he knew he wouldn’t see much of LA that weekend. They hadn’t seen each other in person in a week and, sure, they talked every day and texted even more, but hell, Eddie still missed him the entire time.

He was also dressed in non-garbage clothes again. A blazer over a dark-green T-shirt was way better than his jacket/mustard shirt combo. The blazer highlighted all the right places, namely Richie’s arms, making Eddie’s mouth water as he watched. At this point, though, he could wear a chicken suit for all Eddie cared, and he’d still want to jump his bones.

About a second after he noticed how absolutely climbable Richie was, he saw the sign he was holding. Well, it wasn’t much of a sign, really; it was just a picture of a plate of spaghetti. God help him, this was who he wanted to spend the rest of his life with.

But honestly, he wouldn’t have it any other way. So instead of pretending to be annoyed, he rushed towards Richie as fast as he could. No, he didn’t care if people stared; he had missed Richie and fuck if he was going to let being in a crowd stop him from kissing the shit out of him.

Upon finally seeing him, Richie grinned widely and opened his arms, Eddie all but running into the hug. A hug was far from all he wanted, though, so he buried his hand in Richie’s hair and brought him down into a kiss. He wouldn’t take any bullshit quick peck either, so as soon as he could, he all but shoved his tongue down Richie’s throat. Richie didn’t seem to mind and held him close with his arms around Eddie’s waist as the kiss turned dirty. It took them a hot minute to separate.

“Missed you,” was all Eddie could say, his mind still reeling from being so close to Richie. He was met with a dopey smile.

“Missed you, too, Eds, so much. But I’m afraid we have an audience,” Eddie followed the direction of Richie’s nod, and saw a camera pointed at them.

“Shit,” he whispered.

“That’s what you get for dating a celebrity,” Richie didn’t seem bothered in the slightest, and that helped Eddie calm down, too. It’s not like they had anything to hide, right?

_Richie had come out via twitter just after they came back from Derry, posting a picture of a closet and titling it “my worst fear.” After a flurry of theories across different social media, he relented and twitted, “to all of you who were trying to figure out if I was saying ‘drawers’ because of some anti art agenda: no, I’m just gay. and to those who said it was about a nice wardrobe: fuck you.” Eddie had rolled his eyes at that, but he was really proud of Richie for coming out and finally getting to be himself._

_Of course, they had talked about the possibility of paparazzi catching them and about what to do with PDA, and initially Eddie thought that they should take it slow. He was proud of Richie and he wasn’t ashamed of being with him, not at all. But they were at a relatively early stage in their relationship (and a very late one at the same time. Maybe the word 'weird' worked better here), and being the subject of gossip just didn’t seem like a good idea._

In the moment, he found that he didn’t actually care. In fact, he wanted to let the world know that the one and only Richie “Trashmouth” Tozier was his. Huh. That was new. He would have to look into this newfound possessiveness. And maybe give Richie more hickeys.

For the time being, he turned to Richie and smirked.

“Well, then let’s give them a show,” he waited for an answer from Richie, but all he got was an amused and interested smile. He decided that was good enough and guided him down into another deep kiss, dropping his bag on the floor to pull him in with an arm around his back.

Now that Richie was even closer to him, he was essentially towering over Eddie, making him tilt his head further up than he expected. Well, shit.

Okay, so he didn’t know why this made him as worked up as it did. Maybe it was the fact that Richie could easily pick him up and manhandle him. Maybe it was being absolutely engulfed in his arms and feeling small in comparison. Maybe it was the fact that Richie could easily hold him down and fuck him into the mattress or, presumably, any other vaguely horizontal surface.

Whatever it was, he quickly found himself wishing that they got to Richie’s place as soon as possible, because he didn’t want to be arrested for public indecency or do anything to compromise Richie’s celebrity status.

So after about a minute of a barely-PG kiss, he pulled away to look at the kiss-drunk expression Richie was wearing.

“Can we please move this to your place before any clothes come flying off?”

“Well, since you asked so nicely, Eddie, baby,” Richie chuckled and picked up Eddie’s bag, despite his protests. “Onwards and let’s away, your carriage awaits!” His imitation of a British accent had gotten much better over the years. Eddie couldn’t stop himself from laughing when they were kids anyway, and he sure as hell couldn’t help chuckling softly now.

“You accents are still fucking terrible,” despite his teasing, or maybe because of it, when Eddie looked up at Richie again, he was looking at him as if he hung the moon. Unable to resist, Eddie left a quick peck on his jaw (because no matter how much it both pained and turned him on to admit it, that was the only part of Richie’s face he could reach while they were standing).

With a last glance towards where the camera had been, Eddie followed Richie to his car. He got into the front seat while Richie put his bag in the trunk, and while he would probably deny it if asked, he kind of liked it that Richie cared enough to do those small things for him. Once Richie got in and started the car, he looked over at Eddie.

“So what was with that lip-lock in front of the camera? Not that I mind, but I thought we were going to keep it private for the time being.” Eddie would be worried about the possibility of them being outed with a shitty airport photo, but Richie looked so smug, Eddie knew he had no objections.

“I changed my mind,” he shrugged. Richie looked at him incredulously, but didn’t question it. Eddie took a breath. Communication, right? “I realized I kind of… want you to be all mine.”

“Eddie, baby,” he still wasn’t used to how loved the nickname made him feel, “I am yours,” there was a gentle smile on Richie’s face.

“I know, I just… I want everyone else to know, too.” By now Richie was full-on grinning.

“Yeah? You want to stake your claim on ‘Trashmouth’ Tozier? Break some fans’ hearts that I shall never be theirs?” Eddie laughed and shoved at his shoulder lightly.

“Shut up, asshole,” he let his hand drift down Richie’s arm _(what the fuck were his biceps? had he always had muscles like that? holy fuck, this was so unfair)_ and squeezed his hand, looking down at how they fit together like this. After a moment, he let go of his hand in favor of resting his palm on Richie’s thigh. “But yes, I want them all to know that you’re taken and that I’ve ruined everyone else for you. That I’m the only one you want to fuck into oblivion.”

Richie’s first reaction was immensely satisfying. He closed his eyes and inhaled sharply through his teeth as Eddie’s hand drifted up his leg. Wow, how had he gone an entire week without this? He leaned over and sucked lightly on Richie’s neck, prompting an incoherent sound.

Yeah, they were definitely not leaving Richie’s place this weekend.

Apparently, Richie had managed to gather his wits, seeing as he turned his head to kiss Eddie so intensely he felt weightless, all tongue and fingers gripping his chin. He had trouble opening his eyes when Richie pulled away. When he did, though, he saw Richie looking at him with a hungry gaze that promised good things.

“How about we get to my place and I give you a private demonstration of just that?” Eddie couldn’t nod faster.

He knew that the ride there was short. It was supposed to be about 15 minutes, and they really lucked out with traffic, so it was barely longer than that. But to him it felt like forever, especially as he felt his boner try to rip a hole through his jeans. So to ensure he wasn’t the only one suffering _(and maybe a little bit because he wanted to rile Richie up, feeling like that might lead to something quicker and rougher)_ , he took it upon himself to tease Richie the entire time. So not even five minutes after they left the airport, while talking about his week and how annoying it was to try and deal with quitting his job, he placed his left hand just above Richie’s knee. Richie didn’t say anything, just continued humming and making sure Eddie knew he was listening, so he got a bit bolder. He stroked a line towards Richie’s crotch and grabbed harder once he was about halfway up. Now Richie threw him a _look_.

“Whatcha doing there, Eds?” his voice was steady, a little curious, but otherwise nothing out of the ordinary. Damn, Eddie needed to up the ante.

“Just making sure you’re interested enough to follow through on your promise,” his attempt at nonchalance was kind of ruined when he rubbed the inseam of Richie’s jeans on the upper part of his thigh and grinned.

“Oh, I’ll follow through, don’t you worry about that.” Eddie looked at the dashboard and felt a surge of pride when he saw the speedometer jump up a couple of miles per hour. “The only question is,” he looked back at Richie, who was still watching the road, “what do you want me to do to you once we get to my place?”

Eddie hadn’t really thought it through that far. But hey, luckily, he had lots of ideas for what he wanted Richie to do to him, so he could just pick one of those.

“Well, since you asked, I want you to pick me up and fuck me against the wall.” Eddie was proud to see that Richie nearly choked on his breath at that. And when he actually pressed his hand into the bulge in his jeans, he seemed very interested.

Like, hugely interested.

“You know we’re literally forty, right?”

“Yeah, but I also know that you can pick me up without straining like at all,” without thinking, Eddie lowered his voice almost to a purr. Wow, he was getting so worked up talking about it.

Fortunately for him, he didn’t have to wait much longer, seeing as they were soon parking. Once the ignition was turned off, he rubbed his hand over Richie’s zipper once more for good measure, deeply enjoying how he bucked his hips into his grip. He let go and unbuckled his seat belt while Richie took a couple of breaths to calm down.

“You’re such a tease,” Richie said, pulling out the car keys with slightly shaky hands. Eddie smirked.

“I think the word you’re looking for is ‘brat,’” he was very proud at the dark look that got from Richie.

“Fuck, how are you even real?” Could a tone be loving, hungry and awed at the same time? Whatever, Richie’s was, and it made Eddie’s heart stumble. He didn’t quite know how to respond to that, so he went with a complaint instead.

“Less talking, more fucking me through the wall,” he heard a chuckle and a car door opening.

“Yes, my love.”

It was probably the fastest either of them ever closed the car, but that was to be expected, really. The elevator ride to Richie’s place was far too slow, and Eddie tugged him into a kiss by his hair again. He might have tugged harder than he did at the airport, and Richie definitely made a needy noise into the kiss and put both of his hands on Eddie’s ass, so he’d be sure to mark that down for the future.

Once they got to Richie’s floor, they had to separate, but Richie kept one of his hands put on his ass, which Eddie was certainly pleased by. Richie could barely get his other hand to work long enough to unlock the door, and Eddie was sick of wasting time, so he started sucking a hickey into Richie’s neck. That didn’t really help matters, but it did feel very satisfying to leave his marks on Richie, so he let it slide.

Thankfully, Richie managed to get the door open and pulled them inside, pushing Eddie against the wall immediately. But Eddie was set on appeasing the possessive streak in himself, so he just tugged on his hair hard again and went to suck on his neck. Before he could get too into it, he stopped.

“Me leaving hickeys on you won’t like. Ruin your image for your shows or anything, right?” Richie chuckled.

“No, Eddie, baby, go crazy,” satisfied with the answer, Eddie sucked hard on Richie’s neck, high enough for the bruised skin to be visible above any shirt collars one could find. If Richie wanted to hide that he was Eddie’s, he’d have to wear a turtleneck, and that was that.

Richie let out a soft moan and pushed his hands under Eddie’s shirt, stroking the small of his back just above his belt.

“I missed you so much,” Eddie didn’t mind Richie running his mouth. It was just so… them that it made perfect sense. So he just made a noise of agreement and went to suck in another hickey. “I just want you around all the time, Eds. I want to wake up next to you and I want to come home to you, and I want to do all sorts coupley shit with you.” Now that made Eddie put some way between his lips and Richie’s neck, but not before he left a gentle kiss on the wet skin he had been sucking on.

“We’ll have that soon, I promise. How about for now, you just do me?” Richie laughed and happily bent down to kiss him. Both of them were smiling into the kiss, and it was ridiculously sweet, but Eddie’s dick was fucking struggling, and he wanted to get fucked really badly. They’d gone a week without touching each other, okay, he was needy.

So without further ado, he undid the button and zipper on Richie’s jeans, trying to push them down as best he could. He couldn’t push them down a lot, though, so he made a frustrated noise into Richie’s mouth, Richie obviously picking up on that and taking over for him. A moment later, he stumbled and pulled away from the kiss, making Eddie open his eyes, which, truly, was a tragedy. He frowned.

“The fucking shoes,” Richie explained, toeing them off and smiling when Eddie couldn’t hide his snicker. He followed and took off his sneakers, too, while Richie was stepping out of his jeans. Richie soon tugged him closer by his belt loops, walking backwards into the apartment, and still not kissing Eddie. “We need to get lube from the bedroom anyway,” he said, as if that made it okay for their lips to be so far apart.

“That doesn’t make up for the fact that you’re not kissing me right now, you dick.” Apparently, Richie took the grievance to heart, because not a second later, he was biting Eddie’s lower lip and drawing a moan from him. Yeah, okay, that was better.

They didn’t stop moving, though, which made things slightly problematic, as, even though Richie evidently knew the layout of his apartment very well, they hadn’t taken some factors into account. Like the fact that the bedroom door would be closed.

Which it was. That realization hit Eddie after Richie stopped and let out a grunt. Not a good one. Eddie was quick to check on him.

“The door handle,” he explained, reaching behind and opening the door. Eddie tried to kiss him again, but this time, Richie walked backwards a bit faster. He pouted, hoping that would get him Richie’s tongue in his mouth.

It didn’t. But Richie did close the door and push Eddie against the wall, so maybe it wasn’t all that bad. He leaned down to bite at the sensitive skin below Eddie’s ear, which had always been his weak spot, and Richie knew that. Damn him. Not really. Yeah, every time Richie so much as breathed next to his ear, Eddie’s brain lost control over all the voluntary functions. But he also felt like he was positively melting, so maybe it evened out.

“I’ll just get the lube and a condom, okay?” Eddie nodded weakly, but it still took everything in his power not to whimper when he felt Richie’s warmth disappear from all around him. He decided not to waste time and undid his belt, sliding it out of his jeans and dropping it by the time Richie was back. He went to tangle his hands in Richie’s hair again, but was quickly handed a bottle of lube and a condom. “Hold this,” he did as instructed, mostly because he was really tired of not being fucked right then and there, and he was hoping that would speed up the process.

Which it might well have, since Richie went to undo his jeans for him and slide them down along with his boxers. He stepped out of his clothes, feeling a bit exposed in just his T-shirt. However, Richie, in his blazer and boxers, looked downright ridiculous, so he didn’t feel too bad. He really wanted to get Richie’s clothes off and get on with it, though, so he tugged on the hem of his T-shirt up with his free hand.

“Off,” he managed, and Richie obliged, throwing his jacket off and pulling off the T-shirt in one motion. He then stepped even closer to Eddie and picked him up with hands around his thighs so that his back was pressed into the wall and his legs wrapped around Richie’s hips. Eddie was not expecting that for some stupid reason. “Oh, fuck.”

He didn’t know what it was about the fact that Richie was so strong that got him worked up like this, although he had his suspicions. Still, it didn’t really matter when Richie sucked his earlobe between his lips and let Eddie grind himself down onto his boxers. Fuck, he was losing it and fast. They had time to get kissy and cuddly later, when he could actually appreciate it, but for now he really wanted Richie inside him.

“C’mon, Rich, get the fuck on with it, I need your dick in me yesterday,” Eddie’s complaint was met with a chuckle, and he was about to give Richie a piece of his mind, but there was suddenly only one hand on his thigh and he was pressed further into the wall. He opened his eyes only to find a hand offered to him. He stared dumbly, unsure of what that was supposed to mean, until cold air hit his ear, making him let out a protesting noise.

“Lube me up,” Richie was grinning at him, and okay, that was kind of remiss of him not to get, but his brain was way too occupied with getting dicked down to have any degree of coherence. So he didn’t waste any more time and squeezed the lube bottle, making a large blob land on Richie’s fingers with an unpleasant sound. Yeah, catch him giving a single fuck about that.

He was glad to find that this did finally speed things along. Soon, there was a finger pushing into him carefully. Fuck was he glad that Richie decided to get right to it this time, he felt like he was just about to spontaneously combust on the spot. He crossed his ankles behind Richie’s back and wound his arms around his neck, bringing him even closer. But the finger inside him was frustratingly slow. Surely, Richie knew he could take more than that.

“Stop being a tease and actually open me up,” he was not going to put up with teasing this time. Maybe later, once they’ve fucked all the immediate sexual tension out.

Richie complied and pulled his finger out to push back in with two. It was barely even a stretch, and Eddie was about to say that he wanted more when Richie curled them and rubbed up against his prostate, and yeah. Okay. Maybe that was good for now.

He tried to bear himself down on Richie’s fingers, but he quickly found that he didn’t have enough freedom of movement to do that. And while it was certainly frustrating, because Richie was taking his sweet time, it was also really hot. He kind of loved having to take whatever Richie decided to give him. Even though he felt frustrated, he also felt weirdly safe and cared for. Richie knew him even better than he knew himself, and that was translating into sex, too, bit by bit. So yeah, he liked being at Richie’s mercy.

The fingers inside him sped up and were not only hitting the sweet spot every now and then but also twisting and opening him up. Eddie sighed happily as Richie started nipping on his shoulder.

“I missed you, you absolute fucking giant. God, why are you so huge,” if Richie was allowed to run his mouth during sex, then so was he.

“So I can hold you up against the wall like this, dear,” Richie croaked in what he could only assume was a grandma impression. Eddie rolled his eyes with a chuckle.

“And why are your hands so big?”

“So I can cover your entire ass with them, dear.” Eddie couldn’t hold in the breathless laugh when Richie curled his fingers at a particularly good angle.

“And why is your dick so big?”

“So I can fuck you into next week, dear,” Eddie would love to just keep talking to Richie, he really would, but he was getting impatient again. Well, his dick was.

“Yeah? There isn’t a whole lot of fucking going on at the moment,” he quipped and Richie laughed softly in response.

“Give me a moment here, Eds.” Two fingers were replaced with three, and Eddie keened and held tight onto Richie’s shoulder with his hand. He wasn’t lying about Richie’s hands being big, and being fucked with his fingers felt so much more satisfying than with Eddie’s own. Apparently, Richie was going to ruin every form of masturbation for him, but somehow he was okay with that.

It didn’t take him long to get restless again, the friction of fingers inside him and the slight stretch not nearly enough, especially with how slow and careful Richie was being. He could (wanted to, even) take the burn if that meant getting fucked hard and now.

“Rich, come on, fuck me,” he tugged on his hair in an attempt to get him to cooperate. Richie just hummed in response.

“You sure, darling? You seem awfully tight still,” Eddie didn’t miss the teasing edge in his voice and groaned. He tugged on Richie’s hair harder, and finally got a reaction as he felt teeth bite into the skin above his collarbone. “Okay, okay, I hear you, bro.”

“Can you not call me bro when you’re about to stick your dick in me?” Eddie scrunched up his face when Richie pulled away from mauling his neck, and got a kiss on the nose for his trouble.

“Of course, my love,” the fingers were soon gone from his ass, and he whined quietly at feeling empty and cold. Richie lifted his hand, reaching for Eddie’s that held the supplies. He wasn’t going to miss the cue this time, so he ripped the foil and put the condom between Richie’s fingers. He saw his hand dip down again immediately, but then there was some shuffling for a few seconds. Eddie was so done with this.

“Just let me,” he demanded, and Richie just grinned and handed him the condom. He then did some weird thing with his arms — Eddie didn’t know what it was or how it happened, because he was too busy trying not to bust his nut just from being manhandled against the wall — but Richie was soon holding him up with arms below Eddie’s knees and hands on his hips, leaving him open, exposed, and unable to move pretty much at all. All he had to work with were his arms, and wow, now that he was pinned against the wall like this, he needed Richie to fuck him even more. Working a condom onto Richie’s dick was a bit awkward from this angle, but fuck if he was stopping. Once he was done, he slathered more lube on Richie and then threw the lube bottle and the foil across the room, gripping Richie’s shoulders with his hands. “Come on, fuck me through the wall.”

Richie didn’t argue and carefully lowered his hand to line himself up to Eddie while still balancing his knee on his elbow (it took some effort, but they made it work. Well, Richie made it work, because Eddie’s brain kind of stopped functioning by that point). He pushed the head in and put his hand back on Eddie’s hip, giving him time to adjust. Eddie wasn’t having it.

“Thought I asked you to fuck me through the wall, come on, Rich.”

“Babe, come on, even I know that you’re not stretched enough for it not to hurt.” Richie was concerned and it was sweet, really, but Eddie was so horny and needy he was ready to scream.

“Fucking please, Rich, I want it to hurt, just fuck me, that’s all I’ve been thinking about this entire week.” His breath hitched when Richie pushed in incrementally, and he was right. It burned, but it was such a pleasant pain. He felt full and stretched out as he let his eyes drift close and bit his lip. There was suddenly another set of teeth on his bottom lip, tugging it out. He opened his eyes, fascinated, watching Richie pull back and release his lip, smiling at him and pushing into him hard.

“Damn, I want to fuck you in front of a mirror so you can see how fucking gorgeous you are when taking dick.” An image flashed in Eddie’s mind and yeah… Yeah. He’d be into that.

“Yeah, we should do that sometime.” He was going to continue, but he was cut off when Richie started thrusting hard and fast and his brain checked out entirely. The only thing he could think to do was to dig his nails hard into Richie’s shoulders and throw his head back. He let out a moan, and Richie’s mouth was now on his neck again, sucking hard. The burn started to dissipate slowly, but that wasn’t bad at all, especially now that he was jolted with each movement Richie made, pushed into the wall as well as up and down. He was glad he still had his T-shirt on. He’d rub his back raw otherwise.

For now, though, he couldn’t think too much about that as Richie kept his thrusts fast and deep, hitting hard, and gripped onto him so tight he was sure he’d get bruises. He couldn’t care less, though, as he was absolutely lost in pleasure, small whimpers punched out of him every now and then.

“You’re taking it so well, darling, so well,” Richie started to run his mouth again. Eddie liked it. He’d maybe have to mention it later, when he had the coherency for actual words. “You know how hot it is to see you so desperate for my cock, baby? You’re so beautiful when you’re begging for it, fuck, you’re hot when you’re bossing me around, too, sweetheart. You’re just fucking amazing, you’re hot whatever you do.” Eddie barely had any brain power to process what Richie was saying with how he was drilling into his prostate. All he knew was he was desperate to come and soon, and his dick almost hurt with it, but he couldn’t let go of Richie’s biceps.

He was letting out soft sounds with every thrust Richie made into him, and he very nearly lost it when he felt hot breath hit his ear.

“Touch yourself for me, darling,” he brought his right hand to his cock and started jerking it in shaky movements and moaned out loud. “God, but you’re so fucking gorgeous like this. Are you going to come soon for me?” Unable to find words, Eddie just nodded jerkily, and Richie increased his pace. Eddie wouldn’t have thought that was possible.

He jerked once, one more time, and after a few movements, he was coming. He couldn’t even arch off the wall with Richie’s grip on him, as come hit his stomach and chest, and he was sure some must have gotten on Richie. He couldn’t move to check, though, and just focused on how overwhelming Richie still fucking into him was. Everything was just that side of too much, and all he could do was whine softly at every jab into his oversensitive spot. In a little while, Richie got there, too, and he pushed Eddie so hard into the wall he heard something creak behind him. They both took a bit to calm down, and all too soon Richie was setting Eddie down on his feet. He got himself to open his eyes and lick his lips.

“Fucking wow,” he said and Richie laughed, supporting him as his knees almost gave out.

“Yeah, wow, indeed. My back and my shoulders are going to be killing tomorrow, though.”

“I’ll massage all that out of you for fucking me like this,” he smiled, blissed out of his mind. He yelped as Richie swooped him up in his arms and took him to bed, setting him down carefully.

“Since you seem pretty out of it, I’m going to get something for us to clean up.” Eddie was sure grateful for that, he still felt like he was floating. Richie soon returned with a wet washcloth and wiped them both down, throwing it in the general direction of the lube bottle afterwards. Eddie noted he no longer had the condom on when Richie spooned him from behind. Shit, he could definitely get used to this.

He said as much, and Richie left small kisses on the back of his neck.

“I want you to,” his tone was gentle and Eddie picked one of his hands up and left a kiss on his knuckles.

“We’ll both get used to this. It’s not that long until I move in,” he grinned at the thought. God, he couldn’t wait to. Richie didn’t say anything more and instead pressed his lips to his neck.

They lay in silence for a couple of minutes, enjoying the warmth and the feeling of safety. Eddie was about to suggest that they start round two soon when Richie spoke.

“Fuck, we forgot your bag in the trunk of my car.”

Shit. It was true. Eddie groaned.

“We’ll get it later. I want to go another round.” He flipped around and saw Richie’s love-struck expression.

“Anything for you, Eddie, my love.” Eddie’s heart seized and in lieu of an answer he kissed Richie, deep and full of tongue.

Yeah, maybe he didn’t have to see LA to know he’d be happy here.

**Author's Note:**

> Did y'all like it? Do y'all have requests? Have any favourite quotes? Leave a comment and make one (1) dumbass writer happy. Damn, talk about how your day was for all I care, I'll be happy with that, too.  
> Your comment could be the one that gives me enough validation to ignore studying for finals and choose to write porn instead, so don't hesitate to say things <3  
> Update: for requests, would it be easier for y'all to send them to my tumblr? I post literally nothing never, but if it's easier than commenting here, shoot me a dm or an ask: iamleavingthisfandom.tumblr.com
> 
> Thanks for reading, you beautiful people!


End file.
